


BITE

by Asta_Beck



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Vampire Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-28 05:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15041672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asta_Beck/pseuds/Asta_Beck
Summary: Au were Keith is a vampire and Lance thinks he's straight until he meets Keith.(was the idea that I had before I wrote it)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for giving this fic a chance!

Lance ran into the rain out a door in the back of the club that lead to a dark alleyway, “wait!” He called out to the boy. 

The unknown boy stopped a few feet ahead of Lance and looked back at him, his violet eyes seemed to glow in the moonlight, the rain like a veil around him. 

He expected the guy to say something but still got no words, and Lance started wondered if he even had a mouth under that bandana.

Instead, the boy turned and walked towards Lance, the metal and many pointless belts on his boots ringing throughout the moonlit alleyway along with the cold rain hitting the buildings’ roofs around them.

The mysterious boy pulled out a pen from his back pocket and held out his hand. Lance put his hand in his, instantly pulling back, this boy’s hand was alarmingly cold as ice.

It was as if he was dead.

He squinted at Lance curiously. “Sorry, your hands are really cold!” He exclaimed.

He didn’t respond back, Lance was half expecting him not to, really. 

Lance put his hand back into his, he still twitched in surprise by the undeniable icieness of this strange boy’s hand.

He started to write something on his hand but Lance couldn’t take his eyes of this guy’s face, it was so structured with very pale skin making his deep violet eyes contrast to it. 

The sound of the rain was soothing as the both of them became soaked, wet hair sticking to their foreheads and necks uncomfortably.

The boy let go of his hand, capped his pen and looked up at Lance, who felt frozen under his stare. 

Lance broke contact looking to the ground. The boy took that as his cue to leave but Lance surged forward to grab his hand.

The violet eyed boy stopped once more. Lance shrugged off his jacket handing it to him, trying and failing to hide his bashfulness. 

His eyes moved from the jacket to Lance, mildly wide with scrunched eyebrows. When he didn’t move to take it Lance draped the jacket across the boy’s thin shoulders.

“Just to keep you warm,” he explained, “you’re wearing half a shirt after all.” Lance gestures to the boy’s crudely cut shirt.

The boy bent over, hand on the bandana. Lance would have thought he was hurt if he didn’t hear that small huff of laughter. 

It made his heart beat a little faster finally (but not really at all) hearing his voice.

Lance put his hands on his hips and pouted, hoping the darkness of the night would hide his red face.

The boy stood up straight again, and no his squinted, smiling eyes were not adorable to Lance, definitely not, and turned once more giving a cool small wave as a goodbye. 

He watched this cold mysterious boy walk away, his boots jingled along with the rain like a song, once more. 

Lance heard the door open behind him, “Lance!” he turned and to see it was his friend Hunk.

“What are you doing alone in the rain.. in an alleyway!?” Hunk asked worriedly, “you know there’s been a lot of those ‘vampire’ murders around here” he said rolling his eyes at “vampire”.

“I’m not alone!” Lance turned around but the boy was nowhere to be seen. “I wasn't alone” he said under his breath with confusion.

“Yeah, yeah, me myself and I, come on get in here you’re soaked! And where’s your jacket!?”

“Yes, mother.” He groaned jokingly 

 

—

Hunk met this girl named Shay and they got along really fast and Lance started feeling like a 3rd wheel and told his other friends he was leaving and decided to just text Hunk that he was gonna take the bus home.

As he walked to the bus he remember the writing on his hand, that he totally forgot about. He looked at the writing it read, Keith K. What a name Lance thought.

He was hoping for at least a number but he can settle with a name. 

When he got home he instantly fell on his bed and didn’t even bother changing his clothes.

He thought about that boy...Keith. 

He looked about Lance’s age, who knew guys could wear crop tops. It really did surprise Lance on how good it looked on Keith.

It’d be nice to see him again.

He was almost all the way to sleep when a loud noise woke him. Lance slung up from his bed hoping it was just thunder or something.

He shakily stood up from his bed when he saw something in the corner of his eye. 

He quickly turned his head and saw a figure out his window, oh fuck no.

But something changed his mind. Something in his head told him to open the window and when he saw glowing purple eyes on that figure he realized that he'd already unlocked the window.

The window slid open by itself letting the heavy rain come in as Lance backed away fear in his eyes.

As the person crawled in he began to scream. A flash of lightning and suddenly the person was behind him putting a wet hand over Lance's mouth. Loud thunder shook the house.

What is this person!?

“Sshh” they said into Lance's ear, “it's just me, Keith.”

KEITH!?

Lance made a surprised noise behind the hand, and Keith shushed him once more.

He felt Keith breath on his neck followed by heavy pain piercing the muscles in his neck draining the blood in his body.

Lance struggled to get out of his grasp, wanting the stabbing pain to stop but it only grew until he eventually passed out going limp in Keith's arms.

Keith finally stopped before licking the wound he had left.

“That should heal it faster..” he muttered as grabbed hold of Lance's legs and carried him back to his bed, tucking him in.

“You're lucky, I usually kill my prey.”

He began to walk back to the window before looking back, saying, “I'll be keeping the jacket.” and jumped out the window.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith gets scolded by Shiro but meets Lance again with a question, what does bacon taste like?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I would have gotten this doesn't earlier but my mind decided to update my other fic and post another one so that was great I'm planning on writing some tonight but feel free to check out my other ones

Keith wiped his mouth with the sleeve of Lance's jacket, staining it with blood as he walked down the streets.

He sighed as he stopped abruptly, “what do you want, Lotor?”

A large shadow flashed passed Keith before stopping in front of him, “why didn't you kill him?” Lotor asked in his deep accent.

Keith walked around him, “that's none of your business.”

“Shiro won't be happy when he finds out that little human told the police.” He warned crossing his arms.

“Why would they believe him?” He said not bothering to look back at Lotor.

“Keith” warned a familiar voice.

Keith groaned, “Shiro, I've got this under control," he said as he turned around to look at Shiro with a smug Lotor behind him, 'i told you so’ written all over his face. Keith glared at him over Shiro's shoulder.

“Maybe you do.. but we can't risk it, Keith," he said as he crossed his arms.

“Can't risk what!? It's not like I'm gonna see him again! He's probably too scared to even look at me!”

Shiro sighed, squeezing the bridge of his nose right on the crude scar that went across it, “I thought I warned you about building relationships with humans?” He muttered mostly to himself.

Keith argued anyway, “I didn't build a relationship with him. I never even spoke a word to him!” He thought for a second, “...when he was awake.”

“Then how does he know your name?” Lotor asked as if he was in the conversation.

Keith's eyebrows drew together in anger, “this isn't any of your business, prince lotion.” He seethed through his teeth.

“Keith,” Shiro sighed trying and failing to keep down the smile because he was supposed to be angry at Keith right now. Just thinking about the nickname made him want bust aloud laughing but he bit it back, “How does he know your name?”

“I.. uh” Keith looked to the side and scratched his cheek, “May have wrote it on his hand..”

“Keith!” Shiro groaned, “why!?”

“Well I had to give him something! Otherwise he wouldn't have left me alone!” Keith crossed his arms and pouted.

“Look, the sun is rising we're going to be burnt to a crisp.” Keith gestures to the sky seeing it as his way out of this conversation.

Shiro sighed, “we'll talk about this later.” He said before following Lotor and flashing away only but a shadow to be seen of them.

“Or not.” Keith muttered as he walked into the shadows.

\--

Lance pushed himself up from his bed, instantly putting a hand on his head feeling like someone just dropped a boulder on him.

His head filled with sharp pain as everything that happened last night flowed into his brain.

Lance instantly scrambled to his mirror on the other side of his small room.

He tilted his head to the side looking for the bite marks and other than a little redness, there was nothing..

He wondered if it all was just some dream after he passed out from drinking more alcohol than he thought he did, it would explain the piercing headache.

But he doesn't feel hung over he just feels so drained and weak. 

If it was a dream, it was a really fucking painful dream because he definitely felt the bite going into his neck.

He rubbed at the red spot on his neck as he walked down the stairs to the kitchen realizing it was ten o'clock and no one was home, they'd all gone to work.

Lance sighed quietly as he turned on his Spotify playlist and began making himself some bacon.

“What does bacon taste like?”

Lance jumped only about ten feet in the air before turning around and pointing the spatula at the person, “YOU!?” He screamed.

“I just want to know, It tastes like dust to me..” Keith shrugged biting down a smile.

Lance looked at him still wearing the clothes from last night or what he thought was a dream but this proved that very wrong.

He was still wearing that shirt that was obviously cut in half under Lance's jacket, and the black ripped jeans with his edgy boots, but this time he didn't have the bandana.

“You're a vampire!” Lance yelled.

“Hey, I'm not going to hurt you,” Keith put his hands up trying to calm him down, “besides I'm already full,” he grinned.

Lance felt a shiver down his spine remembering last night, “and why should I trust a guy who literally could have killed me.”

Keith shrugged, “becuase I didn't kill you??”

Lance put the spatula down a little, “huh, fair enough.”

His eyes widened in disbelief, “really?”

“NO!” He yelled putting it back up.

Keith sniffed, “your bacon is burning.”

Lance turned around right away cursing under his breath.

Suddenly Keith was right next to him without even making a sound causing Lance to jump again, “can you stop doing that?? It's creepy, dude.” He said as he slid the bacon on to a plate.

Keith raised an eyebrow, does he finally have his guard down now?

Lance glanced back at him, “what?” His eyes dropped to his coat, “oh yeah could I have that bac- is thAT MY BLOOD!?”

Keith held up his sleeve covered hand looking at the blood on it, must've been when he wiped his mouth, “oh, yeah.” he says casually.

Lance paled as he pushed the plate of slightly burnt bacon away from himself, “suddenly I'm not hungry anymore…” He turned back around getting a cup and filling it with water taking a huge gulp.

He turned back around to see Keith pinching one of the pieces of bacon between his fingers sniffing it before grimacing away.

Maybe Lance was just going insane because he really should be scared that there's an actual vampire in the room wearing HIS jacket with HIS blood all over the sleeve but,

He couldn't help but laugh. 

This guy may have drunk his blood until he fainted but he sure was cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who commented on the last chapter I appreciate you!!!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my third fic and my second one, I'm McFalling for You, is still on going so I might keep this 1 chapter unless any y'all down in the comments want another chapter bc I do have some ideas for that.
> 
> I'm open to constructive criticism!


End file.
